I'll Be by Your Side Forever
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Después de 5 años lo que menos esperarías es encontrar a tu primer amor ¿no? Romance, Peleas, Secretos, todo lo que puedas imaginar estará relacionado en el futuro de los jóvenes del Shibusen. OC y AU SxM y mas :D...Mal summary u.u
1. Prologo

**Kasumi is here! Hi! Minna! **

**el dia de hoy les traigo un fic con el titulo bastante largo pero al final sabran porque :) **

**Este fic lo vengo escribiendo desde a mediados del año pasado y hasta ahora vengo a subir el prologo, uff creo que es el primer fic del año x) en fin como decia, tenia planeado subirlo desde antes de hecho ya tengo el cap 2 listo :) queria subirselos desde hoy pero dije "no mejor a ver como avanza ^^" entonces lo subire conforme a sus reviews si llegan por lo menos a 5 o mas me conformo xD ok no es mucho pedir ¿o si? bueno, de antemano pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia (si es que hay) revise esto como unas diez veces o mas solo harian falta algunos signos de puntuación. Quiero aclarar también la razon de la mala ortografia...mi iPod x) **

**veran esto lo escribi cuando se me ocurrio asi de repente y entonnces lo empece a escribir en mi iPod (tmb por eso esta corto) en fin...el prologo esta basado en la trama de una pelicula que vi en la tele por que no tenia nada que hacer xD si alguien le suena entonces ya saben porque...es un poco antigua la pelicula pero muy tierna *w* en fin...ya no los entretengo mas...(si es que leyeron esto...) **

**Nos leemos abajo! *o***

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertence...bla bla bla es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo-sama bla bla bla...en fin disfruten :D**

**

* * *

**

**I'll Be by Your Side Forever.**

**Prólogo.**

**Soul POV.  
**

Han pasado 5 años desde entonces, recuerdo esos días como si fueran ayer, esos días en los que compartíamos risas, alegrías, tristezas, esperanzas, aventuras, juegos, diversión; aquellos días qué jamás volverán después de aquella noticia. Pero al principio jamás creí en mis sentimientos, tiempo después lo supe, y experimente por primera vez lo qué era ese extraño sentimiento de dolor y amargura; de felicidad y cariño: El Amor. Recuerdo qué cuando éramos pequeños tu jugabas conmigo en aquella mansión que se hacía llamar mi casa, tiempo después, al inicio de quinto de primaria si no mal recuerdo, el salón se dividió por una pared de acero inoxidable qué no permitía qué los niños y las niñas tuvieran comunicación alguna, haciendo así qué los niños miraran a las chicas de manera asqueada pensando qué si te tocaban te pegarían los piojos, claro está yo también pensaba de esa manera, pero cuando me había olvidado por completo, apareciste tu... Te asignaron como mi compañera, como mi técnica, porque según la escuela estábamos en el mismo nivel, sin embargo, me sonreías cada qué nos veíamos para practicar con la guadaña, cada vez qué intentabas manejar (porque siempre la dejabas caer) la guadaña con tus delicadas manos, sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo completamente. Un día pasando por tu casa ("coincidencia"solamente) te encontré saliendo con tu hermana menor Chrona, era dos años menor y era muy tímida, ese día tenía una fiesta en el Death Park de Death City, me invitaste porque creías qué te aburrirías y efectivamente lo estabas; de no ser por mí, enfrente de nosotros estaban unos niños pequeños jugando, el niño comía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, su boca estaba manchada de chocolate, también cubría todo su rostro, y la niña jugaba tranquilamente con una muñeca, hicimos una apuesta, el niño debía ser menor que la chica por la forma en qué se comportaba pero tú te negabas, decías qué las niñas maduraban más rápido qué los niños, si alguno perdía debía comprarle un helado al otro; le preguntaste a quien se supone era su madre, ella respondió qué la niña era 1 año menor qué el chico. Perdí. Pero fue bueno porque en ese entonces te invite a dar una vuelta en el Death Park, corrimos, jugamos, bailamos, reímos y más...jamás lo olvidaré, esa fue nuestra primera "cita" si así se le podía llamar. Siempre pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, un día que fuiste a mi casa, después de muchos años, empezábamos a practicar con la lucha, tú eras buena en karate, cinta negra debo decir, mientras que yo llegaba a cinta amarilla... en uno de esos movimientos me derribaste y te pusiste encima de mí para que no pueda moverme, sentí como me recorría esa corriente dentro de mi nuevamente, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, entonces hice fuerza y me gire para poder quedarme yo encima de ti, y así fue, cuando vi tus hermosos ojos, jamás imagine lo que se me vendría a la mente en ese momento.

Quería besarte.

Si, no me preguntes por qué, pero sentía qué era una necesidad, acerqué un poco mi cabeza, pero al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, de mi boca salieron otras palabras.

"quieres...quieres...ir por un gatorade?".

Mi mente y corazón querían decir qué si querías qué te besara pero fui un cobarde y no tuve el valor para preguntarte. Al ir a la cocina me platicaste qué tu madre buscaba un departamento para vivir, ya qué por el divorcio de tus padres ella lo necesitaba, te apoyé y te ayude a buscar un departamento, estaba a las fueras de Death City y te acompañe en mi patineta, fuimos primero en el metro, dijiste qué era tu primera vez en él, la mía también pero no quería qué te asustaras así qué te dije qué yo lo hacía muchas veces, me sonreíste de nuevo. Estuvimos dando vueltas pero no lográbamos dar con el departamento, tú estabas abrazada de mi por la espalda (por la patineta) yo sonreía cada vez qué te aterrabas mas a mí. Tiempo después lo encontramos, después llegue a mi casa y casi me reciben de un infarto, pues había ocurrido un accidente y mis padres no tenían ni idea de qué había salido. En fin, un día me invitaste a ir a una cena con tus padres, me sentía un poco incómodo pero al fin y al cabo estaba contigo, los músicos tocaban una melodía familiar, la canción hablaba sobre de un chico y una chica qué estaban enamorados, en fin, ese no es mi punto. Esa noche me hablabas sobre qué te tendrías qué ir a un campamento durante un mes, y después te tendrías qué ir a una escuela privada y no te podría volver a ver, estabas tan bella esa noche qué no pude aguantar y mientras tu hablabas te di un beso fugaz, fue algo muy rápido qué para mi fueron siglos más bien, jamás lo olvidaré.

Pasaron unos días, ese día en clase de karate hubieron varias cosas qué cambiaron, antes tú por ser mejor qué yo, yo era como tu Padawan y tú eras como Obiwan Kenobi, jamás me imagine qué ese día entrara un nuevo chico, llamado Death the Kid, tenía el cabello negro con tres extrañas rayas al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, al parecer era un Shinigami, en fin, al maestro decidió qué era hora de poner a todos con su nivel, y obviamente cambiar de pareja. Me cambiaron por Kid. Sentí como la irá me invadía, ya no solo no te podría ver a la cara después del beso, si no qué el destino me separaba más de ti...Ese día te trate de impresionar pero por hacerlo, me fracture mi mano. Debo admitir qué lloré como niñita (por no decir palabras mayores) y aclamaba el nombre de madre cada vez qué me retorcía de dolor en el suelo, eso no fue nada "cool". Ese día lo ultimo qué vi, fue tu rostro preocupado.

Habían pasado ya unos días desde qué me fracture, tú me habías prometido qué me llamarías, yo todos los días esperaba ansioso tu llamada. Un día llegó. Conteste felizmente como un idiota completamente enamorado, me preguntaste como estaba... Qué había hecho, y luego de una charla, me mencionaste la boda de tu tía, oh si... ¿Lo olvide mencionar? Me habías invitado a la fiesta, tú ibas a ser una bella y sonrojada pajecita, pero todo se desmoronó en un momento. Mi problema de bipolaridad, mi parte Eater había salido a flote, te dije...

"oh! ¿de seguro vas a invitar a Kid no?" _**-No-**_

_"¿_ah sí! ¡Entonces ve con él!" _**-No-**_

"¿sabes? No quiero qué me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Te odio! ¡¿Me oíste? ¡Te odio!"... _-__**Fui un idiota-.**_**  
**

No volví a hablar contigo en ese entonces, no ibas a las clases de karate, no me volvía a topar por "casualidad" por tu casa.

Nada. Me sentía vacío, constantemente soñaba contigo, un día; mi padre me llevó a una de mis clases de piano, después de decirme que era fatal, fui a comer un helado, mi padre ya se había ido, me senté en una banca del parque; me quedé pensando y viendo todos aquellos momentos qué pasamos juntos. Veía por todas partes la palabra.

"_Te amo_. _No te vayas. Déjame besarte de nuevo."_

Todo eso recorría mi mente, decidí ir a la boda, ahí te encontraría y te pediría disculpas. Y lo hice, después de qué me dijeras que yo te había mencionado que te odiaba, lo desmentí. Luego de que arreglamos eso. Sonreíste. Me dijiste qué te alegrara qué haya ido a la boda, entonces tu rostro me lo dijo, decidí confesarme...

"Te amo"

Me miraste sorprendida, dijiste qué no sabías nada del amor y esas cosas y qué estabas confundida. Decidí dejarlo así. Total dentro de poco te fuiste al campamento y después a una escuela privada. Me pediste qué bailara contigo, accedí, esa tarde nos abrazamos mientras bailábamos un lento vals.

_Ese día fue el ultimo de mis días se felicidad y cariño; de dolor y amargura. Te fuiste para no volver, aún pienso en ti: Maka Albarn._

_

* * *

_

**Corto desho?**

**bueno, espero les haya gustado, llamado la atencion, odiado, no esperado...como sea espero reviews...:) siip?**

**bien otro aviso...**

**cuando tenga tiempo vendre a subir el cap 4 de "Adolescence" (si haciendo publicidad xD) ademas de que tambien subire el otro cap de este fic...tambien quiero advertir que tendra OC (por fin la entrada de mi imaginacion TuT) en el siguiente cap oh! y gracias a Naomii-chan :) subire otro fic titulado "Prueba de compatibilidad" que tambien tendra OC y personajes de este fic saldran :D en fin...estoy trabajando en eso ;)**

**nos leemos y cuidensee! **

**dale click a la palabra **review** o Excalibur ira a contarte su leyenda :) **


	2. El inicio de un día esperado

****

Kasumi is here again!

Bueno bueno! he venido de pasada para dejarles el primer capitulo de mis historia :D Espero no se decepcionen D: bueno no tengo mucho que decir, ando ocupada haciendo un video importante por lo que solo contestare reviews :) aunque no llegamos a los 5...me faltaron 2 e.e en fin...espero que este cap les guste...cualquier duda o comentario ya saben x)

_Liz Wland hc:_ me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ y espero no decepcionarte con este cap D: en fin espero que lo disfrutes :)

_Naomii Hatsune:_ Gracias Naomii-chan! Haha lo se ver peliculas de Star Wars no es bueno...e.e y precisamente ayer pasaron una en la tele...mi padre me hizo verla de nuevo D: en fin...ahi aprendo cosas xD espero que te guste este cap y tambien pienso subir ahora el prologo de "prueba de compatibilidad" lamentablemente no he podido terminar el primer cap, y en el prologo no trata sobre las parejas mas bien sobre como es que funciona esa cosa :) aunque ya voy por menos del primer cap y si lo termino pronto lo mas seguro es que lo suba mañana x)

_Mary Eruka Evans: _Gracias por comentar! La pelicula se llamaba ABC de amor creo...:S el prologo es toda la pelicula en si, este cap no tiene nada que ver con la pelicula hehe solo es lo que pudo haber pasado si encontraban claro mi version x) En fin...espero lo disfrutes ;D

**Bien, este cap contiene OC (original character) me moria por ponerlo...se que ese nombre esta en todos los fics, pero no es mi culpa que no haya escrito esto antes D:...¿o si? bueno espero disfruten este cap! dejen reviews seep!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya lo conocen :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El inicio de un día esperado.**

**Maka Pov.**

Han pasado 5 años desde entonces, me fui a vivir y estudiar a New York, ahí conocí a mis amigas Liz y Patty Thompson, dos años después de que estudie ahí, me mude a L. A., California ahí conocí a Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, mi única y mejor amiga desde entonces, actualmente, después de problemas ocurridos en mi familia (como el divorcio de mis padres, y la custodia de Chrona por parte de mi madre) me encuentro vagando sola en los pasillos del Shibusen, mi nueva escuela, no me pregunten cómo, pero convencí a mi padre de que llegará hasta aquí, el no quería por tres simples razones:

1.- no quería recorrer todo el mundo para regresar a Death City, según  
él era muy caro.

2.- no quería meterme al Shibusen, según él era muy peligroso.

3.- no tengo un arma.

Bueno lo último se había solucionado con... Él...hace 5 años, pero en fin, quizás ya hasta se haya mudado.

-"Maka!"- escucho como aclaman mi nombre por dos jóvenes rubias.

-Liz! Patty! Qué hacen aquí?-dije emocionada, al menos no estaría tan sola.

-Conseguimos un técnico!-dijo efusiva Patty.

-eh? Tan pronto!-

-Si! Sólo qué es un poco extraño...-dijo Liz-El nos busco en realidad, poco tiempo después de que te fuiste. Es un rarito traumado con tres líneas blancas en su cabeza.-

-Kid-kun?-pregunte sorprendida.

-lo conoces Maka?-pregunto Liz de la misma forma.

-Ah...bueno en realidad...algo así...-pero fui interrumpida por una persona.

-Liz, Patty...vámonos! No llegaré a las ocho en punto!-apareció el Shinigami traumado.

-Kid! Pero si ya estamos aquí! No llegaremos tarde!-dijo Liz fastidiada.

-Te equivocas! Hay que ir a casa antes, creo qué no doblé perfectamente las hojas del papel higiénico!-dijo como psicópata.

-Ve tu sólo! Ahora estamos ocupadas hablando con Maka!-contesto Liz.

-Maka?-dijo confundido, no había notado mi presencia.

-Hola Kid-kun...-dije fría.

-Maka! No te había visto...-eso ya lo había notado...

-Maka-chan! De donde conoces a Kid-kun?-pregunto Patty divertida.

-Ah...bueno...el es en realidad...mi cuñado...-conteste dudosa.

-Cuñado!-exclamaron las gemelas al unísono.

-Huh...es el novio de mi hermana...-

-qué!-

-si...nunca se los dijo?-

-no...-contestaron las rubias.-sólo está obsesionado con su simetría.-corroboró Liz, a lo qué Patty rio.

-qué raro...-dije sarcástica con una gota en la sien.

-b-bueno...creo qué mejor me voy sólo, Liz, Patty, ustedes quédense  
aquí...-dijo Kid rápidamente antes de desaparecer…

-Kid, Baka...-musité.

Luego de eso, seguimos platicando las chicas y yo mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

-Ah...espero qué nos toque juntas en la misma clase chicas!-dijo Liz entre un suspiro.

-Si eso espero...-conteste con una leve risa.

-Y...díganme...¿ya le echaron el ojo a alguien?-pregunto pícaramente Liz.

-qué? Como qué "echarle el ojo"?-pregunté nerviosa.

-qué si has visto a alguien guapo Maka-chan...-explicó Patty.

-¿Eh?-exclamé levemente sonrojada.-Yo no me fijo en esas cosas...-

Liz me miraba divertida cuando sus ojos se posaron en alguien en la entrada (qué decidí ignorar por el momento) yo miraba fijamente a Liz, hasta qué puso una cara de sorpresa, emoción e ilusión.

-Miren!-grito eufórica.

-¿qué?-dije desinteresada aún sin ver la entrada.

-Ya "le eche el ojo a alguien"-dijo pícaramente. Voltee a ver hacia la entrada, de está pasaba un chico de cabellos blancos, con rasgos muy masculinos pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Me quede estupefacta, no porque diga qué sea guapo si no porque era...él...

-S...-mencione, a lo qué Liz me miró confundida esperando a que le dijera algo.

-S-Soul...-logre articular.

El chico me miró fijamente con sus ojos rubí en los cuales me perdí, definitivamente era el... Soul...

-M-Maka...-pronunció igual.

Liz y Patty me mataban con la mirada, esperando a qué les diera una explicación o al menos las presente. Debo mencionar que al principio no notaba las miradas de las Thompson, debido qué estaba totalmente hipnotizada por Soul, su cabello blanco y revuelto, recogido en una diadema y el vistiendo una camiseta de manga larga blanca un poco desarreglada con una corbata negra y sus pantalones de mezclilla que lo hacían ver más alto.

-Ejem...-aclaro Liz en su garganta.-Maka...-

Salí de mi trance y me concentre en la presentación.

-ah...um...Liz, Patty... El es Soul Evans mi amigo de la infancia.- dije señalando al mencionado.

-Hola...-dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Estoy segura qué pude escuchar un grito mental por parte de Liz y un leve "cool" salió por sus labios como un susurro. Lo qué faltaba, qué le de cuerda a su ego con eso de "cool", siempre ha sido su pequeño trauma, suerte qué no lo escuchó.

-COOL!-exclamó Patty entusiasmada.

..Error...Soul sonrió como psicópata, creo que hasta pude ver un hilillo de baba en la comisura de su labio inferior,, mostró aquellos dientes filosos y sonriendo torcidamente dijo:

-No tienes que mencionarlo, un chico tan cool como yo lo sabe.-

-¡kyaaaaaaaa!-Liz no pudo reprimir más el grito, yo la miraba con una gota en la sien.

Tiempo después Soul y yo nos quedamos a solas, según Patty tenían qué hacer otras cosas respecto a Kid, Liz, obviamente, no quería irse, pero gracias a Kami-sama, o más bien Patty-sama qué la sacó a regañadientes de la conversación, regresando con Soul...el estaba en frente de mí, yo por alguna razón estaba demasiado nerviosa, no dejaba de mover mis dedos, y mirar hacia el piso. Por suerte Soul rompió con la tensión.

-Y como has estado?-

-ah, bien...umm y tu?-tartamudeé.

-b-bien...también, no pensé encontrarte aquí en el Shibusen.-

-ah, si al fin pude convencer a mi padre de venir...-

-qué hay de tu familia?-

-ah, mis padres se divorciaron, como estaba planeado, mi padre se quedó con mi custodia y mi madre con la de Chrona.-

-Ya veo...-

-qué hay de ti? Pensé qué te habías mudado.-

-ah no... Yo... Tú fuiste la qué te mudaste... Por cierto, como te fue?-

-ah, bien, las chicas qué antes viste, Liz y Patty, las conocí en N.Y. Poco tiempo después me mude a L.A. Y ahí conocí a otra amiga mía... ¿Sabes? Las chicas de antes son las armas de Kid...¿lo recuerdas no?-

-Claro...como olvidarlo...-dijo con sarcasmo.-y las Thompson, qué clase de armas son?-

-Son unas pistolas demoníacas idénticas-

-Ah... De ahí ha de venir sobre porque son dos, Kid a de pensar qué son simétricas...-dijo Soul en broma.

-Haha si tienes razón!- me alegra qué la tensión se haya roto, me moría de ganas por hablar con Soul, él era mi arma y mejor amigo en la infancia, también fue...mi primer...amor. Bueno, yo también fui el suyo si no mal recuerdo. Lo miro, tiene la misma sonrisa cálida qué me solía dedicar, y esos ojos rubí... Aaaaa! Kami-sama! No me he podido olvidar de él! Aún cuando tuve novio en la escuela privada, aún cuando me fui a EUA a estudiar, aún cuando no me llamaba, todo! Todo! No lo he podido olvidar! Pero... El aún me ama?... Desearía qué fuera verdad, desde un principio fue mi culpa, yo nunca le hable con la verdad, me ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando estaba a mi lado... Yo...fue un error muy grave! Aún no me dejó de recriminar la historia qué Tsubaki siempre estaba contándome, la "hermosa" historia de amor qué ella me recordaba qué vivió con su novio. Yo no sé cómo lo soporta, por lo qué siempre me decía de el, decía qué era un egocéntrico, pero qué era la única qué podía llegar a ser su "diosa", Kami-sama! Paciencia!

-Maka!-exclamó Soul haciendo qué regresara a la tierra.

-Lo siento...-respondí apenada.

-ah...creo que mejor vamos a ir a ver nuestros horarios-dijo entre un  
suspiro-ojalá nos toque en la misma clase...-sonrió mirándome a los  
ojos.

-um...-asentí sonrojada.

Caminábamos por los vagos y largos pasillos del Shibusen hablando sobre nuestras vidas y todo eso, cuando llegamos al fin al pizarrón de las clases sonreí con suficiencia y mire a Soul qué también tenía una sonrisa. Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que escuchamos un grito qué nos sobresalto.

-Esto es imposible! El gran Black Star tiene que estar en la clase estrella! No luna! Que demonios le pasa al sistema de está mugre escuela!-gritaba histérico un chico de cabellos azulados y piel morena.

-Black Star, esa es la lista de la clase estrella...si estas en ella...-contestaba una voz tranquila y pacífica qué conocía muy bien.

-Ah...-el chico abrió sus ojos como idiota y luego se puso en una pose  
de estúpida grandeza. -Nyahahaha! ¡Lo se Tsubaki! ¡Sólo te estaba probando!- y volvió a reír como idiota. Tsubaki sólo lo miraba con una gotita en la sien.

-Tsubaki-chan?-pregunté dudosa.

-Maka-chan!- exclamó contenta y fue directo a abrazarme.

-Agh...Tsubaki no respiro...-

-Lo siento Maka! Qué haces aquí?-

-Ah bueno, convencí a mi padre de qué entrara al Shibusen...- respondí agitada mientras respiraba un poco de oxígeno.

-Que suerte! Y ya conseguiste arma?-

-eh...no, aún no...-respondí cabizbaja.

Escuche un sonido proveniente a unos metros de nosotras, al parecer Soul conocía al otro chico.

-Viejo! Hacía años qué no te veía!-exclamó el peli-azul.

-Black Star sólo paso un año...-

-Nyahaha! Te es un gusto volver a verme!-

-¿es él?-le pregunté a Tsubaki.

-Hai...-asintió contenta.

-como lo soportas?-pregunté por milésima vez a mi amiga pelinegra.

A ella solo se le escapó una leve risa luego sonrió y me empezó a contar la misma historia de siempre.

-¿Maka-chan ya te conté como fue?-

-Ah...como unas 10 veces...-respondí fastidiada.

-Pues deja qué sean 11...-

Suspiré, no me quedaba otra.

-Black Star puede ser egocéntrico y no tomar en cuenta nada pero es todo un caballero...-dijo ilusionada mientras juntaba sus manos y las llevaba a su pecho.

-Yo diría todo un caballo...-musité.

**FLASHBACK Tsubaki POV.  
**  
Era de noche, Black Star estaba fuera, habia pasado una noche en mi casa como solíamos hacer cada semana. Esa noche Black salió al bosque y sin que él lo supiera lo seguí sigilosamente, llegó a una punta donde ya no se podía apreciar las luces de la ciudad pero se apreciaban las hermosas estrellas, el se veía pensativo.

-Black Star...-lo sorprendí por la espalda con mi infantil voz, solíamos tener 11 años en ese entonces.

-Ah...Tsubaki...-respondió mirándome.

-Disculpa...te asuste?-pregunté tranquila y apenada.

-¿Eh!-Black soltó una carcajada. -Nyahahaha! ¿Cómo podrías asustar al gran Black Star!-

Sonreí y note como se sonrojaba levemente, desvío su mirada al cielo nocturno.

-Tsubaki...si yo soy este cielo oscuro, entonces tu eres la estrella que brilla en el...-dijo serio. Me sorprendí por lo que dijo y obviamente me sonrojé, pero conocía a Black Star y entonces lo anime un poco.

-Black Star? ¿Que pasa? ese no eres tu... Creí que tú eras mi  
estrella...-respondí con una sonrisa, el miró a verme con un leve pero muy leve sonrojo, se rasco la nariz.

-Lo sé...Tsubaki tienes razón!- y soltó otra carcajada. Luego hubo un momento de silencio, pero después se levantó de golpe y me miró.

-Nyahahaha! Tsubaki! Tendrías el honor de ser mi diosa?-pregunto con su pose de grandeza y señalándome.

-d-diosa! Quieres decir tu...tu novia?-pregunté sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Claro! Solo tu tendrías el honor de ser mi diosa!-

-E-etto...claro...- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Yahoooo!- grito al cielo.

Y desde entonces no he dejado de amarlo...

**FIN FLASHBACK  
**

**Maka POV**

-Ah...-soltó un suspiro muy largo.

-Siempre es lo mismo...-musite.

Poco tiempo después los chicos se acercaron y nos presentamos entre los cuatro, Black y Soul se conocían desde hace 3 años tiempo después de que yo me fuera de la ciudad. Decidimos dejar la charla para después y entrar a clases ya por fin. Tsubaki y Black Star estaban en el mismo salón que Soul y yo. Al entrar pudimos ver a la mayoría, de lo que a partir de ahora, serían nuestros compañeros. Pude divisar varias caras conocidas, pero el profesor llegó y nos dijo que estuviéramos en nuestros asientos (que no teníamos asignados) por lo que nos sentamos en donde sea. Soul y yo nos sentamos juntos en la tercera fila Tsubaki y Black Star se sentaron una fila detrás de la nuestra, y en la parte izquierda de Tsubaki se encontraban Liz, Patty y Kid. El profesor tenía un extraño tornillo gigante en la cabeza y tenía una bata de laboratorio que parecía estar cosida con diferentes partes de telas.

-Todos, mi nombre es Frank Stein y seré su profesor de ciencias y también tutor.-dijo girando de su tornillo en la cabeza.

Pude notar como todos ponían cara de ¿que demonios? Y también un "esto no es nada cool" por parte de Soul. Solté una risita ante eso.

Un sonido estrepitoso resonó en el salón, unos chicos pasaban de la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Loo sientoo muchoo!- decía una chica mientras hacia una reverencia de cabello café oscuro largo, su cabello estaba suelto a excepción de dos delgadas trenzas en cada lado de su cabello y su fleco estaba ligeramente espantado pero...simétrico como diría Kid, tenía ojos violetas y vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco de color rojo encima que tenía una fila de rombos blancos dibujados y una falda pegada a los muslos por encima de la rodilla de color negro también calzaba unas botas blancas que también tenían unos rombos dibujados, solo qué estos se mezclaban en el color rojo y blanco.

Estaba acompañada de lo que vendría siendo su compañero creo yo, un chico de cabello azulado pero se mezclaba un poco con el gris, no sabría describirlo bien, tenía los ojos verde esmeralda; usaba un gorro qué tapaba la mayor parte de su cabeza, vestía una camiseta de manga larga de color azul con signos de música en el centro y también poseía un chaleco pero de color gris, su pantalón era de mezclilla y usaba unos tenis de color azul marino con blanco. Le veía un parecido a Soul, solo un airecito, a excepción de los colores qué vestía. Sin importar el hecho de qué tenía metidas las manos en los bolsillos y se encontraba en una pose "cool".

-Carroll-san, Blue-kun...ustedes son especialistas en llegar tarde... -mencionó Stein desde su silla.

-De verdad lo siento Sensei...-dijo la chica cabizabaja.

-Bueno, bueno, se los pasaré por ésta vez, por ser el primer día de clases...pero como castigo...-¿no qué se los pasaría?-tendrán una pelea de demostración con alguno de sus compañeros...-

-Sensei!-reprocharon ambos al unísono.

-Es una tarea Alice, Brake-(n/a: favor de leer esto como Arisu y Blake)

-Hai...-respondieron deprimidos.

-Pues bien, veamos la lista...~-canturreó Stein.

-Veamos...Maka Albarn...-demonios... ¿por qué yo?

-Ya tienes pareja...-eso no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-Etto...yo...-tartamudeé nerviosa.

-Porque no serias capaz de venirte al Shibusen sin un compañero ¿cierto?-

-Bueno verá...-

-Si tiene compañero...-interrumpió Soul, le mire extrañada. -Soy yo...-contestó decidido.

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan! Bueno espero no haberlas decepcionado u.u como siempre escribo en mi iPod hehe :P**

**espero les agraden Alice y Brake :) tendran una historia interesante *o*en fin...! (¿por que siempre digo "en fin"?) dejen reviews! si les gusto, lo odiaron, lo sigo, para que escribo, soy pesima, lo se...como sea...**

**espero reviews! :3 cuidensee!**

**Kasumi-Keiko**


	3. ¿Pelea o demostración?

**HI! Hola mundo pzz queria subir algo el dia de hoy xD asi que les dejo la conti de este fic :3 el cual espero recuerden xD etto..como sea...amm cualquier duda no duden en mandarme un review :3 **

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo una pelea D: no soy buena en eso u.u espero que me haya salido bien y que me haya dado a entender :)**

**en fin~ nos leemos abajo...**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya lo conocen :P me choca tener que decir que SE no me pertence ¬¬**

* * *

**I'll Be by Your Side Forever**

**_Maka POV._**

-Si tiene compañero...-Soul interrumpió, le miré extrañada.-Soy yo...-contestó decidido.

-¿Que?¡Soul!...-susurré reprochándole a mi amigo albino.

-Tranquila...no voy a causarte problemas...-me susurró con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Hmmm...bien Evans ¿no?-preguntó Stein.

-Si, es así...-contestó Soul serio tomando de mi mano.

-Pues bien, Albarn, Evans...iluminenos...-

Soul y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, estaba demasiado nerviosa, mis manos temblaban y sudaban sin importar el hecho de qué Soul aún me tenía tomada de la mano.

-Soul...hace años que no manejo un arma, esto saldrá mal...-musité.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, recuerda los viejos tiempos solamente...- contestó demasiado calmado para mi gusto. Solo pude asentir levemente.

Cuando por fin llegamos al suelo, los otros chicos nos miraban de manera intimidadora, pero Soul y yo decidimos ignorarlos por el momento.

-Bien...-habló la chica.-¿que nivel quieres? ¿Muy fácil, facil, normal, difícil o muy difícil?-mencionó tronándose los dedos de las manos y con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Alice, no es tiempo para esto...-dijo Stein...-¡comiencen!-exclamó haciendose a un lado.

-Bien, prueba el filo de mi guadaña...-mencionó la chica mientras tomaba de la mano de su compañero y lo lanzaba al aire; mientras una luz se desprendía del cuerpo del chico, la chica que creo se hacía llamar Alice, dio una voltereta hacia atrás, cuando sus piernas quedaron en el aire, la guadaña cayó en su pie y levantó el arma, al caer de pie, hizo que se levantara de nuevo la guadaña quedando en el aire nuevamente; pronto tomo el arma y la empezó a girar en el aire, empuñándola así.

Le miré sorprendida era hábil. Sostenía en sus manos una guadaña con el filo de color plateado, tenía unos triángulos de color blanco cerca de éste. Un arma sencilla pero letal.

Yo no me quedaba atrás -o eso creo- pronto deje de sentir la cálida mano de Soul, para sentir el frío mango hecho de hierro de la guadaña qué extrañaba manejar; la ingrimí y puse la guadaña frente mío.

Sin aviso alguno, Alice corrió hacia mí dando un tajo en el aire muy cerca mío que logré esquivar.

-¡Maka concéntrate!-exclamó mi arma.

-E-Eso intento...-mencioné en un vago intento de calmarme.

Alice alzó la mirada y me la sostuvo. Se levantó con algo de enfado y puso la guadaña a un lado suyo.

-Hazte a un lado-mencionó fría y cortante.-Si no vas a luchar...hazte a un lado...-repitió nuevamente.

No podía responder, no se la razón pero tampoco podía moverme. Me sentía...

_"Débil"_

No...no podía ser eso...yo...yo no soy débil ¡No lo soy!

-¿Maka?-escuché el lejano susurro de mi compañero convertido en arma.

-¿Acaso...tienes miedo...pequeña? ¿o...eres débil?-sonrió altanera la castaña.

Oh...¡ahora si me encendió!

-Yo...¡Yo no soy débil!-exclamé con una mirada furiosa. Rápidamente corrí hacia la ojivioleta y di un tajo en el aire. Alice lo había esquivado.

-Así me gusta...-susurró tomando firmemente a su compañero. Nuevamente me atacó pero está vez me protegí con el filo de la guadaña. La empujé con fuerza y logré hacer que Alice retrocediera un poco resbalando con sus botas blancas.

Bufó y atacó nuevamente está vez por debajo, nuevamente me protegí. Le di una patada aunque fue con poca fuerza, ya que ella no se inmutó. Sonrió maliciosamente e hizo una seña a su compañero convertido en arma.

-¡Resonancia de almas!-exclamaron al unísono. La guadaña se iluminó y pronto se transformo en una resplandeciente.

-¡Soul, nosotros también!-recibí su respuesta.

-¡Resonancia de almas!-e igualmente la guadaña se iluminó transformándose en el "Caza Brujas".

Ambas teníamos la misma expresión, esto ya no era una demostración, era ganar o perder. Y yo prefería ganar. Atacamos al mismo tiempo, un choque entre dos armas, que nos llevó al principio nuevamente. Habíamos roto la resonancia al máximo.

Alice se levantó con mirada decidida. Pronto dejé de ver el brazo de su guadaña y una luz hizo que se convirtiera en una cadena. El filo creció de ambos lados. Lo empezó a girar y luego lanzó el filo mientras la cadena se resbalaba por sus manos.

En un rápido movimiento, el filo rebotó en varias partes del salón, clavando de una extraña manera la cadena en cada lugar del rebote, sin darme cuenta ella me había acorralado.

-Tsk...-me quejé, ahora si no tenía nada en mente.

-¿Que planeas hacer?-solté la estúpida pregunta sabiendo de sobra que no me iba a contestar con la verdad.

-¿Eres tonta cierto?-lo sabía-Al ver a tu alrededor no es necesaria una respuesta de mi parte-rápidamente jaló con fuerza la cadena y empezó a regresar en forma de guadaña.

La cadena se movía por todas partes, me di cuenta de que la chica planeaba hacerme caer al suelo, fue entonces cuando todo encajó y empecé a hacer mi movimiento, Soul entendió perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Juro qué vi una leve sonrisa reflejada en el filo de la guadaña.

Con fuerza asenté el hierro del brazo de mi arma para apoyarme en ella y dar una voltereta en el aire, esquivando así la posibilidad de qué Alice me hiciera caer.

-De ninguna manera...-dijo con enfado. Me encontraba aún en el aire por lo que de un rápido movimiento pude darle una patada con éxito. Noté su mirada sorprendida y luego su rostro de dolor por el golpe que le había dado.

Gruñó y me atacó de nuevo pero está vez sólo un golpe en el estómago, no era tan fuerte pero...perdí el conocimiento.

Sus últimas palabras antes de qué vea todo negro fueron "Esto es por lastimar a Brake" ¿lastimar? Pero si ni toqué a su arma.

**_Soul POV_**

Maka cayó de repente al suelo y con un grito de dolor perdió el conocimiento. Me convertí de nuevo en humano y miré a Maka preocupado; la llamaba por su nombre pero no respondía...¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Como es que un golpe tan leve le haya causado esto? Miré a ver a la chica ojivioleta, tenía la mirada perdida y también de sumo arrepentimiento, aún sostenía a su compañero en manos.

-Soul...lleva a tu compañera a la enfermería...-dijo Stein...con una tranquilidad...como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo mire de mala manera, luego dirigí mi mirada a la chica castaña, antes de que me diera cuenta su compañero había vuelto a su forma humana pero tenía una cortada inmensa en el brazo, perdía bastante sangre. La chica ojivioleta le miró con preocupación y luego Stein, al darse cuenta, le dijo a la chica que creo se hacia llamar Alice, lo llevara a la enfermería. Ella lo miró de la misma manera que yo lo hice con anterioridad.

Llevé a Maka en brazos hasta la enfermería, una mujer de unos 25 años llena de vendas en la cara me dijo que la pusiera en la camilla.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la enfermera.

-Soul E. Evans-respondí monótonamente, miraba a Maka con preocupación no podía hacer nada por ella ahora y eso me molestaba. Un crujido hizo que desviara mi vista de ella. Alice y su compañero habían llegado a la enfermería. Alcance a escuchar un suspiro por parte de la mujer con vendas.

-Esto se está volviendo muy seguido Alice...-

-Lo siento, Nyugus-sensei, pero el profesor Stein nos obliga...- suspiro con desgano la castaña.

-De acuerdo, lo sé...pon a Brake en la camilla a un lado de la chica...-contestó Nyugus.

Alice sólo asintió levemente y ayudó a Brake a sentarse en la camilla. Pude notar como el chico sonreía levemente y la ojvioleta solo miraba cabizbaja, creo qué se sentia culpable de qué le pasara eso, yo lo estoy ahora por Maka. Alice levantó su rostro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sólo para calmar al chico y puso un mano encima de la de él.

-Alice, ve a decirle a Stein qué los tres se quedarán aquí...-dijo la enfermera.

-De acuerdo-dijo con desgano. Pronto desapareció de la habitación.

La enfermera se acercó a mi y me dijo que Maka sólo había perdido el conocimiento por un tiempo, dentro de pocas horas o minutos despertaria. Asenti. Luego se fue con el chico, al cual curó del brazo y le puso una venda. Brake le dio las gracias.

-¿Evans...podrías encargarte de ambos?-dijo desde la puerta.

-Ah, claro...-

-Gracias, necesito hacer unas cosas, luego regreso...-y cerró la  
puerta tras de sí.

Hubo un gran silencio, hasta que el chico habló.

-Disculpa a Alice por esto...-dijo serio.

-¿Que?-dije confundido, realmente no sabía a que se refería.

-La que atacó a tu compañera...no era Alice...-dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-decía aún confundido.

-Alice siempre me dice, que aún hay muchas cosas que no se de ella...pero...me he empezado a dar cuenta de que...cada vez que Stein le dice que pelee, ella se niega muy dentro de su alma...lo sé...- decía serio pero al mismo tiempo algo melancólico.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de que sabes que así se siente en su alma? ¿Que no eres un arma?-

-...-pensaba si contestarme o no.-Soy un arma-técnico...-

-¿Eres ambos?-decía sorprendido.

-Asi es...-

-Alice...lo...-pero él me interrumpió.

-Sí, sí lo sabe...-dijo simplemente.

-Desde hace un año que nos conocemos...-desvió su mirada y empezó a contar su historia.

* * *

**Lamento el cap que sea corto...iba a ser mas largo pero como mencioné, queria subir algo *o***

**En fin...lamento los horrores de ortografia! Dx mi botoncito de borrar no sirve muy bien T-T y me tengo que conformar -.-"****en fin...me largo~**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^^****Espero les haya gustado :3**

**Ja ne!**

**Atte. Kasumi-chan**


End file.
